Ogel Drone
Ogel Drones, also called Ogel Agents, are the brainwashed zombie-like minions of Evil Ogel. History Alpha Team After years of researching the Evil Plants of Ogel's Island and Green Goo of the Goo Caverns, both of which carried highly powerful mind-control properties, Evil Ogel designed the Mind-Control Orb. In 2000, he spread Mind-Control Orbs around the LEGO Planet, transforming minifig civilians into zombie-like Ogel Drones to serve him as minions. He planned to load the Boggle Rocket with a payload of Mind-Control Orbs, which would be dropped from orbit to brainwash the entire population. General Evil was selected by Ogel to personally lead the Ogel Drones into battle. The newly-formed Ogel Drone armies overwhelmed Libo and his L.A. organization, leading directly to the creation of Alpha Team. Alpha Team worked by evading detection by Ogel Drones while gathering intelligence and stopping Ogel's plans. This continued for the many missions carried out by Alpha Team for the next several years, including Mission Deep Sea and Mission Deep Freeze. In late 2001, after the Ogel Control Center was destroyed by Alpha Team, three Elite Skeleton Drones disguised as Ogel were sent to various sectors of the LEGO Galaxy to distract Alpha Team while Ogel worked on building a laser to destroy major cities. When the Alpha Team Bomb Squad arrived in Sector 5, Ogel attempted to use these disguised drones to confuse Alpha Team, but Dash Justice had caught on to Ogel's scheme and correctly figured out which one was the real one, forcing Ogel to activate his base's self-destruct sequence and escape. In Mission Deep Freeze, Evil Ogel filled out his Ice Drone ranks by using bulky robotic drones called Meda Drones. Frozeen met the Ice Drone I-R3831, who had broken free of Ogel's mind-control with the help of Libo (disguised as Little Bot); referring to himself as "Rebel Drone", he defected from Ogel's army and assisted Alpha Team in saving the world. Near the end of the mission, Alpha Team agent A triggered a Mind-Control Orb self-destruct program, which liberated many Ogel Drones and allowed them to resume civilian lives. In 2008, Ogel launched an operation that turned many of his former minions back into Ogel Drones to rebuild his army in preparation for his final scheme to take over the world; S-71 was one such re-brainwashed drone. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Ogel Drones were assigned to protect Ogel's bases from the invading Mutant Dino armies. One group of Ogel Drones established at Ogel's Island lured a team of Dino Attack agents led by Voltage to the island in an attempt to steal their anti-dino weaponry. Although the Ogel Drones were unsuccessful, their actions confirmed that Ogel was not the villain behind the Dino Attack. After the defeat of FUTURE, Ogel and General Evil kept a low profile for several months and did not contact their Ogel Drones. Under the command of Super Ice Drone I-2197, the Ogel Drones at the Ogel Control Center established a new defensive system to prevent Alpha Team or Dino Attack Team from infiltrating the base. Kat was also trapped in the island's jungle and was constantly hunted by Ogel Drones, who were developing new tricks and strategies in an effort to capture her. Accompanied by a squad of Ogel Drones, Ogel and General Evil reappeared at the XERRD Dino Island Laboratory, where Ogel proposed an alliance with Dino Attack Team. The Ogel Drones participated in the fight against Dr. Rex and his Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, and the Lurcher Drone L-D1748 was used to lure the hybrids away. Later, L-D1748 teamed up with Rex, Amanda Claw, General Evil, and Talia Kaahs to steal a Dino Track Transport and escape Dinosaur Island. As a result of Ogel's alliance with Dino Attack Team, the Ogel Drones continued to assist Dino Attack Team for the remainder of the war, especially during Dino Attack Team's mission to reinforce the Goo Caverns. Ogel reestablished contact with the Ogel Control Center and punished I-2197 for hindering Dino Attack Team's progress to the Trouble Train Depot. During the final battle, Ogel summoned the Elite Skeleton Drones DID-S2, DID-S4, and DID-S5. As a repeat of his plan to use a giant laser, he disguised these drones as himself and placed them in strategic locations around LEGO City. DID-S2, DID-S4, and DID-S5 distracted Dr. Rex at critical moments, and each one was supported by a hidden squadron of Ogel Drones waiting to strike. All of these drones were killed by Dr. Rex. After the battle, Ogel Drones confirmed that Evil Ogel had survived. Their fate is unknown, since they were left behind on LEGO Planet while Ogel was last seen on a rocket heading for the Nimbus System. Abilities and Traits Ogel Drones appear to be entirely skeletal. They do not need to breath or sleep, and they do not feel pain. However, they can still be injured (bones can be broken) and killed, so they are not quite considered undead either. Still, this similarity led to Ogel Drones being referred to as zombies in early intelligence reports. As Ogel Drones rise in rank, they generally become more intelligent and independent while simultaneously losing more of their emotion and free will. By the time an Ogel Drone becomes a Super Drone, they have become cold, calculating, and completely loyal to Ogel. Alpha Team has the means to revert an Ogel Drone to its original minifig state, but unfortunately this practice cannot be done on large groups of drones and must be reserved for individual drones who are captured. It is easier to perform on lower-ranking drones such as Worker Drones, since the enforced loyalties of Elite Drones and Super Drones makes it much more difficult to break their conditioning. Notably, Rebel Drone refused to be cured, since he believed that keeping his civilian memories repressed would help him focus on helping Alpha Team overthrow Ogel. Agent A's Mind-Control Orb self-destruct program was one of the few things able to liberate Ogel Drones en masse; for this reason, Ogel later modified the Mind-Control Orb to purge the original identities of his "re-droned" minions. The loyalties of a newly-brainwashed Ogel Drone can be modified through the Mind-Control Orb. For example, when Magma became a Red Space Drone as part of an undercover black operations mission, Alpha Team used a modified Mind-Control Orb that would allow them to break Magma's conditioning much more easily once the mission was complete. Loop also used a customized Mind-Control Orb when he turned Swerve into Septimus, creating a unique Ogel Drone that would be loyal to Loop instead of Ogel. Types Skeleton Drones are the standard drone. They have average stats in all areas, and have much free reign over where they can go. Different types of Skeleton Drones include: *Guard Drone: These Skeleton Drones have a lot of patience and stamina, but tend to be very slow movers. *Trooper Drone: These Skeleton Drones constantly need to be moving, and as such they are excellent at traveling long distances on foot. *Lurcher Drone: These Skeleton Drones are the most devious and are the fastest type of drone in general. However, they are very easily distracted, very impatient, and often fall into traps. Sea Drones, also called Aqua Drones, operate best underwater, and thus are ideal for water missions. Their training underwater also makes them theoretically efficient operatives in space. Of all drone types, Sea Drones are the best at riding the Mutant Sea Creatures. Sea Drones' major drawback is their lack of personality; they also tend to move slowly on land and get sick in the air. Ice Drones are trained to work in frozen climates. As such, they are efficient in ice, underwater, and flying missions; however, they are less useful in warmer climates. Ice Drones are very undisciplined, but known for having the most personality out of any drone type. Rock Drones are known for working under the heavy conditions of the Goo Caverns. They are strong, disciplined, and serious, and frown upon less-disciplined drone types such as Ice Drones. Rock Drones operate best both underground and above-ground and can handle nearly any heat; however, they tend to fear water and feel uncomfortable in the sky or space. Space Drones, dubbed "Space Skulls" by the Star Justice, are the most recently-discovered type of drone. Of all drone types, Space Drones are perhaps the most intelligent and coldest. Space Drones tend to work best in space, in the sky, underwater, or in wide-open areas; when they have to walk on solid ground or their surroundings become enclosed, then Space Drones start feeling uncomfortable. Ranks Worker Drone is the lowest possible class among Ogel's armies. They are practically slaves, forced to do whatever work a higher-ranking drone or Minifig commands them. Most Worker Drones simply have to manipulate machinery in Ogel's bases; if they are unlucky enough, they may be ordered to do Handcart-Operating or Green Goo Barrel-Pushing duties. However, Worker Drones are allowed to use small vehicles such as the Mini-Flyer, Blizzard Crawler, and Sky Spider. After Evil Ogel thinks that an Ogel Drone has done enough work, he promotes the drone to the ranks of other soldiers. In addition to working out in the battlefield, these drones can now use a wide range of vehicles and sea creatures such as the Ogel Command Striker, Mutant Killer Whale, Snow Crawler, Mutant Squid, and Mutant Ray. Drones that have proven surprisingly efficient in the battlefield are upgraded to the rank of Elite Drone. Usually visually distinguished by wearing epaulets or badges, Elite Drones are given more privileges than other drones, and are usually placed in charge of small drone squads. Elite Drones can also ride larger mutant sea creatures such as the Shark Sub and Undersea Serpent. A few Elite Drones surpass expectations and survived long enough against the Alpha Team. When their feats are recognized by Ogel, they undergo a bizarre process and are promoted to the rank of Super Drone. Super Drones are easily recognized by their pitch-black skulls and glowing eyes. They are recognized, respected, and even feared among their fellow drones. They are authorized to use all vehicles in Ogel's possession, even Scorpion Orb Launchers. Notable Drones *0770: Also known as "Septimus", a unique Ogel Drone who was brainwashed by Loop's modified Mind-Control Orb. He was killed by Dr. Rex during the final battle. *A-132: A Super Sea Drone who operated the defenses on Ogel's Island. *A-3145623: An Elite Sea Drone who was operating in the Goo Caverns and borrowed Greybeard's Ogel Drilling Vehicle. *A-411: A Super Sea Drone who attempted to rebuild the Ogel Underwater Base during Mission Deep Freeze. *A-740110: A Sea Drone who was fired by Ogel for interrupting him, and then was subsequently thrown out of the Ogel Control Center. *DID-S2: An Elite Skeleton Drone who was disguised as Evil Ogel. He was killed by Dr. Rex during the final battle. *DID-S4: An Elite Skeleton Drone who was disguised as Evil Ogel. He was killed by Dr. Rex during the final battle. *DID-S5: An Elite Skeleton Drone who was disguised as Evil Ogel. He was killed by Dr. Rex during the final battle. *I-2197: A Super Ice Drone who oversaw command of the Ogel Control Center during Ogel's absence. He was fired by Ogel for hindering Dino Attack Team's progress, and then was subsequently thrown out of a window. *I-3506: A Super Ice Drone who patrolled the Trouble Train Depot and was killed by David, Zyra, and Alpha. *I-R3831: Also known as "Rebel Drone", an Ice Drone who broke free of Ogel's mind-control and defected to Alpha Team during Mission Deep Freeze. He was killed shortly before the Dino Attack. *I-T1: An Ice Drone who piloted Rex and Greybeard's T-1 Typhoon to Ogel's Island. *L-D1748: A Lurcher Drone who assisted Ogel in the first battle for the XERRD Dino Island Laboratory, and then later helped Rex and his friends escape the island. It was implied that he was later killed by General to ensure that Shock's identity remained secret. *Magma: A black operations Alpha Team agent who temporarily infiltrated Ogel's ranks as a volunteer Red Space Drone. *S-71: A Super Space Drone who led an elite commando force of Space Drones to repel attacks by Mutant Dinos against Ogel's bases. Quotes Trivia *Much of what is known about Ogel Drones in ''Dino Attack RPG canon was established by TakunuvaC01 and PeabodySam for Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. *Rock Drones were created by TakunuvaC01 and are the only type of Ogel Drones with no basis in official LEGO canon. *Space Drones are based upon the LEGO Factory set 10192 Space Skulls. Although there is no official connection between Ogel and the Space Skulls in LEGO canon, it was declared part of the RPG canon. *Before Dino Attack Team's mission to the Goo Caverns, David Norman was under the mistaken belief that Ogel Drones are robots. Since Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand later revealed that David was a former Alpha Team agent, it is unclear if this is still considered canon. Gallery Worker Drone.png|Worker Drone Handcart Operator Drone.png|Handcart Operator Drone BarrelPusher.png|Barrel Pusher Drone Skeleton Drone.png|Skeleton Drone Guard Drone.png|Guard Drone Trooper Drone.png|Trooper Drone Lurcher Drone.png|Lurcher Drone Sea Drone.png|Sea Drone Elite Sea Drone.png|Elite Sea Drone Ice Drone.jpg|Ice Drone Super Ice Drone.jpg|Super Ice Drone Space Drone.png|Space Drone Elite Space Drone.png|Elite Space Drone Category:Ogel Category:Villains Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:LEGO